That Awkward Moment
by copperdragon 2
Summary: That awkward moment when you stumble upon another version of yourself in a parallel universe and you're apparently Barty Crouch Jr. (Just a funny li'l one-shot, review and enjoy! I do not own DW or HP)


**This is just another silly one-shot! Review and enjoy!**

Harry was in a state of pure shock, dread, and fear. After seeing Lord Voldemort return in all of his renewed darkness and evil he managed to escape the graveyard with Cedric Diggory's body. He was racked with guilt and pain from the whole ordeal, but he decided to push it off to the back of his mind as he and the professors around him interrogated the impostor of the whereabouts of the real Mad Eye Moody.

"Is he in this room!" Dumbledore yelled the question to the impostor, who quickly darted his gaze to a chest by the door, indicating where the real professor was.

"Stand back Harry." Dumbledore precautioned as he opened the chest with a flick of his wand. The dark chest opened to show other small chests that folded out of even smaller ones to reveal a large pit in which the crippled professor sat.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore called down.

"I'm sorry Albus." Alastor groaned.

Harry turned to the imposter that was restrained to the chair and back at the real professor in the pit, "If that's Moody then who's…?"

Severus held up one of the bottles that the imposter was constantly drinking out of, "Polyjuice potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing it from your store…" Dumbledore inquired, "We'll get you up in a minute." He called to the crippled teacher in the pit.

Harry looked back to impostor to find the man struggling and writhing in pain as his true form began showing through. Harry nearly gasped in recognition of the infamous Barty Crouch Jr. when the transformation was finished.

Barty looked up at the glaring teachers and said to Harry, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said, pulling his sleeve back to show the skull and snake marking of a Death Eater.

"Your arm Harry." Dumbledore didn't wait for a response as the headmaster shoved Harry's arm forward painfully to show the long gash that ran along it.

"You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned…" Barty said with a grin.

Before anyone could say a word, a loud groaning, wheezing sound filled the room and papers fluttered off the tables as a blue police box appeared in the doorway. No one spoke as the noise began to fade and the box's form grew more definite, leaving everyone in bewilderment and confusion. They had just found the escaped prisoner Barty Crouch Junior from Azkaban, who had been disguised as professor Mad Eye Moody, Harry won the Tri-Wizard tournament, Cedric Diggory was murdered, and now a police box had just randomly appeared in the room. Before anyone uttered a response, a man who looked identical to Barty came out of the box with a wide grin that quickly left his face as he noticed where he was, "Oh hello, uh…" The man said sheepishly.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape narrowly missed the look-alike as the man dodged out of the way, but was caught and held by the other professors. Dumbledore raised his wand at him while Severus kept his eye on Crouch.

"How are there two of you…?" Dumbledore muttered in a mixed expression, "Who are you?" He directed the question to the new arrival.

"Er, I think there's been a misunderstanding…I'm the Doctor and…" The Doctor looked over to Barty who was restrained in the chair and his eyes grew wide, "Uh…hello," He shook off the professors and made his way over to the confused Barty Crouch Jr. and shook his hand saying, "Hello I'm the Doctor are you me? I'm pretty sure you're me, well I've been wrong before, I don't think your me unless you are me but probably got in a lot of trouble, wait don't tell me I don't want to know, are you sure you're me?"

"I'm sorry what?" Barty said in a comical mixture of confusion, anger, and bewilderment.

"Tell us how you did it! Do you have another spy?" Severus asked as he pressed his wand menacingly at Barty Crouch who sat in just as much shock as everyone else.

"I swear I don't know this man! Who are you?" He said to the Doctor while raising his hands defensively.

"Oh, so you don't know me, that explains a lot." The Doctor almost looked relieved as he relaxed a bit, "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Barty Crou-" Something suddenly dawned on the strange man. He started casting anxious glances around the room, "Is this by any chance Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…?" He said carefully, seeming to hope it wasn't.

"How do you know of this place…?" Inquired Dumbledore as he raised his wand at the Doctor.

"Well, I um…" He stuttered inching closer to the box, "Lucky guess." He made a mad dash to the door of the police box.

"Don't let him escape!" Dumbledore shouted as a flurry of spells clashed harmlessly against the box. After a few seconds it began to fade with the same wheezing noise that they heard when it appeared.

"What was that?" Harry said as a confused silence filled the room again, no one quite knowing what to do next.


End file.
